Do you want to kiss me?
by Born to be Wicked
Summary: My first story on FanFiction! It's a Delia/Garrett one shot! Delia wants Garrett to kiss her after 2 months of dating! Please R&R!


**Hey, so this is my first story on ! It's a Delia/Garrett one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to their rightful owners!**

Delia's POV:

I sat with Garrett in his living room, his arm draped over my shoulders carelessly. We were watching an action/suspense movie at his house since his parents were away. I looked up at my boyfriend of two months.

We were taking our relationship extremely slow, since it both of our first time dating someone. I still remember how we got together.

_FLASHBACK:_

_After exiting Rumble Juice we all headed over to Lindy and Logan's house to hanf out, like we usually do after school. I stood in between Lindy and Logan, with Jasmine to Lindy's left and Garrett to Logan's right. I decided to sneak a fleeting glance at him._

_He looked like he always does, but my heart started beating irregularly fast. His dark hair was slightly spiked up in the front, and his bright blue eyes sparkled cheerfully. I could clearly see how muscled his arms were from the rolled up arms of his blue shirt. Must be from playing football._

_My 'fleeting glance' must have lasted longer than I thought because Lindy nudged me in the arm and I turned to her. "You're staring." She stated. I rolled my eyes. I had told Lindy and Jasmine about my little… I don't even know what it is._

_I mean, I feel all fluttery and warm when I see him, and my heart starts beating abnormally fast in my chest when he smiles at me. And when he talks, I hold on to every word, listening to his silky voice. And I love how he doesn't think my opinions and ideas are weird or wrong, he supports me. I also love the way his blue eyes shine when he smiles or laughs, and god, when he laughs, it's amazing._

_Ok, so I might have a slight crush on him… slight. But it's not like he likes me. I'm the weird, crazy girl. The one who wants to have her own language, or has eaten a jellyfish. I'm just a best friend, a sister even. _

_Jasmine smirked at me from Lindy's other side and I rolled my hazel eyes once more, ignoring my burning cheeks as we entered the Watson house. _

_We all headed upstairs, which is a bit unusual since we usually hang out downstairs. I didn't think much of it as I entered Lindy and Logan's shared bedroom, but was extremely aware of a sharp 'Hey!' and the door slamming, which was soon proceeded with a locking sound._

_I looked at Garrett, who got up from the floor where he was pushed and brushed himself off. I banged my fist on the door. "Guys! Let us out!" I exclaimed, not ceasing the pounding my fist was doing._

"_You guys are not coming out until you admit your feelings!" Called Lindy from the other side. My cheeks burned brightly, but I still managed to glare at the hard wood of the door. "Lindy I will kill you for this!" I exclaimed loudly._

_I slowly moved away from the door and sat on Lindy's bed, removing my glasses and rubbing my eyes. I put my glasses back on and snuck a look at Garrett. He sat on Logan's bed, eyeing me with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks._

_I awkwardly looked at my jeans, playing with the sleeve of my white sweater. "I don't hear talking!" I heard Lindy exclaim from the other end of the door. "Maybe they're kissing." My cheeks burned brighter at Logan's suggestion._

"_We are not kissing!" Garrett spoke for the first time since we were shut in the room. There was no reply from the other end. I studied Garrett once more. His cheeks were darkened to a much brighter shade of red, probably beating my own._

_He awkwardly played with his slim fingers as his pink lips were curved into a small shy smile. God, why can't I tell this boy how I feel! "They're not going to let us out you know, so do you want to go first?" I raised my eyebrows at Garrett. I had never heard him be so forward. _

_I shook my head lightly. Why was I being so shy? This was just Garrett, just normal, sweet, cute Garrett. I guess being around someone you like does affect you, like Jasmine had told me once. "Then I guess I will." I heard him move to beside me and take my small hand in his._

"_Well, Delia Delfano, I have liked you ever since we were in 7__th__ grade and you stood up for me against some guy who was picking on me. You are the most beautiful, sweet, unique and spontaneous girl I have ever met. I love the way that you're not afraid to be yourself, and I love your crazy ideas, and I love the way that you smell like coconut. God! I love you!" He raised his voice slightly at the end, then clamped his hand over it when he realized what he had said._

_My cheeks burned intensely, it felt like a white hot fire had begun there. "Garrett, I love you too." Was the only reply I was able to squeak out. He smiled brightly. Showing off his white teeth and hugged me tightly. I heard Lindy sigh outside the door. He didn't need to ask me to be his girlfriend. I was already his._

_FLASHBACK END_

I smiled at the memory. It was true; I was his and only his. Yet there's one thing that bothers me. He hasn't kissed me yet. Not even attempted to. I understand that he wants to take the relationship slow, and I know that he loves me, so why won't he kiss me.

"What's on your mind?" I heard the sweet voice of my boyfriend ask. I shook my head. "Nothing." I decided not to tell him, fearing he would think I'm being too forward.

"Delia, we've been dating for two months, and we've been best friends since we were 9. I know when something is wrong with you so please tell me." I was silent for a few seconds, before deciding to speak. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Garrett seemed taken aback by the question, then b a bright pink blush appeared on his cheeks, making him look extremely adorable and flustered. "W-well, of c-c-course I d-do." He managed to stutter out. I smiled at him.

"Then what are you waiting for? I want to kiss you." I stated teasingly. "uh, ok." He turned towards me and started leaning in to my face. Truthfully, I had never kissed anyone before, but wanted my first kiss to be Garrett, right here, right now.

I leaned in as well, I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. Then, our noses crashed together. We both shot back. I rubbed my nose gently. "I'm so sorry Delia." My boyfriend quickly apologized, rubbing his own nose.

I giggled and took his large hand. "It's fine." I then leaned up and connected my lips to his.

I had never felt fireworks in my body, or spark to the touch until now. My lips moved against Garrett's softly, as my stomach fluttered with imaginary butterflies. His hand slowly moved up to cup my cheek as I slid my arms around his neck.

I quickly flicked my tongue across his bottom lip, as I had once read in a book when a couple was kissing, he slowly opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue inside. The hand that wasn't holding my face in place was now wound tightly around my waist as Garrett pulled me closer to him.

My tongue explored his mouth until he battled me for dominance, winning in the end and exploring every section of my mouth with his tongue. I had never felt something like this before, and it was amazing.

Unfortunately, oxygen is necessary to live so we parted our foreheads against each other as we breathed slightly heavily. "I love you." Garrett said softly, his soft blue orbs never leaving my hazel ones.

"I love you too." I smiled as we returned to watching the movie, which was now close to the ending. Soon after the movie ended, and we started putting things away, cleaning the slight popcorn mess we had made and replaced the pillows on the couch.

I heard the door open and Garrett's mother walked in. "Hey, what did you guys do?" she asked. Garrett and I exchanged a quick glance. "Nothing." We said in unison.

**So that was my first work on FanFiction! Please give me your opinion! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
